


Never Forget

by rainbowdots888



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Couple, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Memory Loss, References to Illness, Romance, Slice of Life, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdots888/pseuds/rainbowdots888
Summary: They've met, they've fallen in love and the rest... Well, all the rest is Life.





	Never Forget

They had met in college, several years ago, when they were young and willingly forgetful as Ryo loves to say with a lopsided smile when they get asked about their story. They studied literature in the same university but not in the same class. And Ohkura can recall every single time his boyfriend has said that _he_ was the senior because _he_ is one year older. Their birthdays are written on a Post-it note on the fridge, so he can remember. It's not like Ohkura would be angry at him if he forgot his birthday, but Ryo wants to show that he is making efforts.

At first, they were just friends, and then, in the confusing momentum of their young sexuality, friends with benefits. Until the day Ohkura confessed that it was not just for the benefits that he stuck to Ryo. He had casually declared his love over a video game session, right when the other was losing his painfully evolved character to a dragon. Talk about bad timing... 

After an intimidating silence, needed for intense reflexion and proper mourning of his level 456 knight, Ryo had smiled brightly and thrown his controller over his head before jumping on the other for a kiss. They had been inseparable since then.

They had finished university, started working and moved in a small apartment together, living fully a comfortable and uneventful life. They had friends and hobbies, they fought sometimes but always made up easily. It was perfect. Maybe a little too easy to be true in Ohkura's opinion but every night, as he fell asleep in his lover's arms, he thought that they had everything they needed and even more to be happy. He would be a fool to complain.

Life has sometimes cruel ways to make you understand that you shouldn't take happiness for granted. In their fourth year of relationship, as they had reached an emotional balance Ohkura deemed perfect, Ryo had an accident. His car got crushed under a truck and he miraculously made it alive despite the violence of the wreck. He remained in a coma for a week, to his boyfriend's despair, before opening his eyes again.

Now, when he gets asked why he doesn't remember simple things or is made fun of when he behaves weirdly, Ryo always points out that they survived hell. People shouldn't assume things they know nothing about or laugh at someone else's life, he says, a delicate frown adorning his sturdy brows. Ohkura likes that.

Memory losses started shortly after, a consequence of the head injury, had said the doctors. It could be reversible as it could be irrevocable, they just didn't know. At first, it was just the simple “where are those damn keys” scenario. But the day Ohkura found Ryo lost on a nearby street, looking for their apartment with tears in his eyes, he realized that things were going to change. He had brought him back home and had spent the evening reassuring his lover, while he was actually panicking inside. 

If Ryo forgot things like the location of their place, their love nest, would he be able to remember him, Ohkura, in the end? Would he be able to remember his love for him? He had spent nights thinking about it and had even considered breaking up in a moment of overwhelming fear. But when he got back home that dreadful day, Ryo was there, smiling, beautiful and loving. His tousled dark hair and his sleepy eyes gave away the fact he had been napping all afternoon. His crumpled sweatpants did too. But everything in this man, standing there in the middle of their living room, shirtless and smiling almost apologetically to him summed up what he wanted to see every day of his life. His heart pounded harder suddenly and a wave of tenderness and love washed all the fear away.

As if he had something to be forgiven for he ran to Ryo and took him in his arms, shaken with soft sobs and murmuring “I'm sorry” into the other's neck. He had told him that he would always be there, anytime, anywhere, by his side. For him, he would fight every single day of his life. He had promised. The other had been surprised for a second but quickly hugged his lover back, soothing his hiccups with kisses. They had looked at each other in the eyes. They could make this work. Together. 

****************

It has been two years since that moment and every day, even if it is tough sometimes, Ohkura is glad he made that decision.

He spends quite a lot of time teaching things that Ryo forgets. They have made it a game. He shows it once and then the other has to do it from scratch, it's a challenge his lover loves to take up. Yesterday he showed him how to play a simple song on their old guitar, a song that had made him fall in love with Ryo who played it when they were younger... and willingly forgetful. Tomorrow he may be showing him again how to lace shoes or how to send an e-mail. He could buy shoes with velcro straps but Ryo doesn't want, he needs to learn, again, and again.

They have hundreds of Post-it notes all over the walls and cabinets, scribbled with facts, dates or short instructions. Every time he leaves for work, Ohkura writes a word on one that he sticks on the pillow next to his lover's head.

_“Remember: I love you~”_

It's sometimes decorated with flowers, hearts or snowflakes, depending on his mood. He may have written a thousand of these already but he can't stop, he needs to feel the pen sliding on the note, the light smell of the glue and most of all he needs the image of his lover sleeping peacefully to give him courage before his day.

He knows that Ryo collects them in a biscuit box he is hiding under their bed, but never mentions it. It became a habit each of them loves without talking about it. And surprisingly, Ryo never forgets to buy new Post-it cubes when they are about to run out of them.

Today he is up earlier than usual. It's their anniversary and he wants the day to be special. His lover tended to forget about it even before the accident, so Ohkura does not expect anything special from him. While the other is still asleep, he is preparing breakfast. A huge one. Omelet, jasmine rice, miso soup and chopped vegetables that he fries in soy sauce and spices. He is so absorbed by his cooking that he does not hear the light sound of Ryo's naked feet walking to him. 

“What are you doing ?” Ryo asks with a sleepy voice. He has today's Post-it in his right hand and looks adorable. Ohkura is slightly startled but keeps frying the vegetables with skill.

“Breakfast.”

“Oh... really ?”

He completely turns away from the stove to look at his lover standing behind him. Ryo has this sarcastic little smile he has not seen on his face in a long time. He enjoys the view – and the fact that his lover is entirely naked has nothing to do with the fact he forgets the vegetables for a minute, or at least it's the excuse he gives himself when the food starts burning.

“Mmm. Yeah. So the plan is... we eat, and then, let's go to the amusement park. They have new rides.” He said that a lot faster than planned, because he's still a bit shy when it comes to going out on a date – six years later, still -, and also he doesn't want Ryo to understand it's their anniversary that he has forgotten, again.

“Don't you have work today ?” he sounds suspicious, he can see that Ohkura is hiding something from him. 

“I took my day off...” he says as he prepares their plates.

“Why ?”

“I just felt like spending the day with you. So you can go out a little. You're staying inside way too much because of... well, you know.”

It's not how he had dreamt this morning's first conversation, and the sad look in Ryo's eyes right now makes his heart hurt. So he puts the plates down on the table for a moment and takes the other in his arms.

“I'm sorry if... I said too much.”

“It's okay... It's... okay. Tell me, have we ever been to an amusement park together yet? I'm curious.”

“We did, a lot. You used to love the rollercoasters. I've always hated them, but I kept going with you so I could get a hug after the ride.” Ryo is stifling a laugh. His head is nuzzled in Ohkura neck and he doesn't seem to want to let go anytime soon.

“Did I give you the hugs ? … I can't remember... It's all so blurry.”

“Yeah, I got hugged a lot. One day, you even kissed me, and then we went back to my place together and...” Ohkura's cheeks are turning pink as he remembers their first time. Ryo takes a step back to look at him and a naughty smile creeps on his mouth.

“Aaah... Don't tell me it's the first time we...”

“Yeah... Do you remember that ?”

“I do.” Ryo leans in and closes the distance between their mouths, kissing tenderly his lover's lips. “I'll remember that forever. Your voice, your clumsiness, how you tasted under my lips... Forever.”

They kiss again and it is difficult for them to stop, to even think catching their breath. 

“We should eat what you cooked, right? While it's still hot. It looks delicious.” says Ryo with an amused voice. This morning he looks good and so well. Ohkura is falling in love again. He forgets everything about the hardships and the missing memories, the day will be amazing.

 

****************

 

They started their day at the park with the nice rides, the kind of relaxing, watery games that Ohkura enjoys the most. But now that they are standing in front of the main rollercoaster's gate, his stomach is clenching in fear. What if the car they are riding breaks and they fall from the tracks? What if the whole thing collapses right at the moment they reach the top? He has an irrational fear of heights and the worst scenarios are coming up in his head when he feels Ryo's hand slipping in his, squeezing lightly, just firmly enough to be reassuring.

I won't let you down. Ohkura has said that countless times these last two years to the other, but this hand in his and the look in Ryo's eyes feel like a passing of the torch. His lover is proud of being the one in control at that instant. To brave fear, memories are not needed, only courage is, and Ryo is full of it. That is what Ohkura was looking for today, he wants the other to find his pride, his valor even if it is just to face a rollercoaster ride. It is vital.

The ride is absolute terror and nausea for him, he can't even scream when they reach the top of the steepest drop and he closes his eyes all the way through the following loops. Ryo is laughing loudly, he shows his appreciation at each jerky movement, and that is all that matter right now, that and maybe Ohkura's heart skipping some important beats. When they walk out, his long legs are shaky and weak and he can't stand for long. He collapses on a bench and breathes deeply. Ryo is smiling at him still unsure of what he has to do, waiting for a prompt or a word from his boyfriend.

“That's the moment you're supposed to give me a hug.” Ohkura states with a voice so faint the other has to crane his head towards him.

“Oh. Is it now, or after we try this terrifying haunted house ?” snickers Ryo as he is pointing at a definitely horrendous looking place. 

“What? Impossible... I have to tell you that you hated haunted houses... All those spooky things. Definitely not your thing.”

“Nice try Honey, but I'm sure I'll enjoy this one...” 

“Shit.”

They're now laughing together on that bench, under the surprised gaze of the people around. They suddenly feel like college students again or friends on their first romantic date, just two young and healthy men having fun together. It feels so good, that he thinks he may survive the monsters and the zombies. Ohkura stands, straightens his clothes, brushes his wavy hair back with his fingers and declares himself ready for the horror with a voice he would like to sound assured. 

****************

Ryo finally gives him his hug but long after the roller coaster, the haunted house and this other ride that has a terrible twirling track and cracking structure. To be fair he gives him more than a hug. There's a cotton candy-ed kiss delivered with it. His lover's lips are sticky with the pink sugary strands and Ohkura can't help but lick them with a satisfied chuckle. They sat by a small pond to enjoy the end of the afternoon and the sun setting over mount Fuji. Dusk is quiet there, people left already and they are almost alone, side by side, looking at the light slowly changing.

Ohkura lets his head fall on the other's shoulder. He is looking for Ryo's hand to interlace their fingers together. Everything is sweet and pleasant, he wants them to stay here forever, where no howling ghosts of their everyday life are haunting them. They are simply present, alive and made stronger with their love for each other. 

He thinks back on that day, when he confessed to Ryo, seemingly a century ago. He was convinced they wouldn't last long then, that they would break up with the rage and violence of a young passion. But things had surprisingly settled, both of their terrible characters had finally gotten along before the accident kept him by the other's side. Not by force, not as a prisoner... but as a support, a soulmate. In the end, Ryo's memory losses were not that huge of an issue if they had managed to live with them. And this simple day at the amusement park has proved they still can be young and foolish. 

He feels his eyes closing as slumber takes over him. The other's head is resting on his, temple against temple and the air is warm. It's perfect.

*****************

Once back home, they quickly end up sprawled on the couch, Ohkura slowly kissing every inch of skin his lover's ever white V-neck t-shirt isn't covering. After a little while, Ryo wriggles slightly under him, squirming to look at Ohkura. With his fingers, he caresses softly his lover's jaw to claim his attention.

“Babe... I... I'm sorry. I wanted to do this earlier today, but... I forgot.” He smiles apologetically, trying to stand without making Ohkura fall on the carpet. Swiftly, he is on his feet and runs to his jacket, discarded on the floor of the living room during one of their previous messy embraces. Ohkura sits up, a questioning look on his face.

Ryo is rummaging in his pocket, his eyes brightening up when he gets hold of something that was buried deep inside. He removes a small box from there and walks back to the couch, beaming. 

“This... Well, I know you think I forgot but... Recently, some things have been coming back in my head. It's all mixed up, but it's here, definitely. What I want to say is that, maybe, I'm recovering … I think.” Thankfully, Ohkura is sitting, because his legs start shaking again. His body is living again the aftermath of the roller coaster ride, except that it's out of happiness. His mouth is wide opened on a thousand questions that won't come out. Ryo looks incredibly shy as he talks, looking mostly at his feet and the small box he is still holding. “... Hm. So, well... One of those things I remembered last week is that our anniversary is today. I wanted to make it a surprise. And in the end, with all that you had planned for me, I almost forgot to give you this...”

He nervously hands the box over to Ohkura. He is fidgety and impatient but there is something else in his eyes, something Ohkura saw for the first time in a while this very afternoon. There is pride.

He takes the present, still in awe at how beautiful and great his lover looks. The small box is very light, covered in golden velvet and something is slightly jingling inside. When he opens the box, he discovers a ring, a simple silver band with something engraved on the inside. Their first names are beautifully written in characters and a sentence is adorning the rest, followed by a small heart.

_' I'll Never Forget '_

“It's because... you know... All those notes you're leaving me in the mornings. Well. That's my everlasting note for you.”

They're smiling in the middle of their tears, and Ohkura thinks it's definitely the most beautiful day he has lived in a very long time. Ryo sits on his lap and they stay like this, embraced for a while. 

“Tadayoshi ?” mumbles Ryo against his chest.

“Hm ?”

“I gave you that note as an answer and I start remembering stuff again but... could you keep writing those notes? They're... precious. Kind of.”

Ohkura buries his nose into his lover's thick and silky hair before murmuring, just for him.

“I won't forget.”


End file.
